Super Den Mothers
by superbubbles
Summary: When Superman ends up den mother for the week can he survive it without an extra kryptonians help? featuring supergirl and other leahue members
1. Meet the Den Mothers?

Batman called the team to meet their Den Mother for the week. Wally wanted Captain Marvel A.K.A Billy, Artemis wanted her mentor Green Arrow, and the rest of the team didn't really care they just all agreed that they don't want the "Boy Scout" otherwise known as Superman. "Supergirl will be your Den Mother for the week along with Superman," Batman announced, "Don't ask why you're having two Den Mothers just go along with it." They all set up a mental link that was filled with a room full of Uggggggs. They all thought the same thing why superman? And Supergirl none of them had meet her but they knew who she was and they all knew she was Superman's cousin and that she was Red Arrows age. But the one who was most upset about the Den Mothers was Conner or Superboy. Superman the person he was cloned after tried hard to not acknowledge him. He was nervous about meeting Supergirl, he had no idea if she would act like "him" or be nice towards him and try to get to know him.

"Tell me again why I'm being a "Den Mother" when you already have superman and most of them are near my age," Kara/Supergirl questioned Superman or as she would call him Kal-el. Superman responded, "because I don't want to be with a bunch of teenagers and my clone." He grumbled and spoke the last word so quietly that Kara barely heard him. She could understand why he'd be upset that he had a clone, but she wish he could look at it like finding another person to be able to call family seeing that all of theirs was killed and the only family they had left was them and Kal-el's Earth parents. So she flies into the transporter to "sidekick sit" as she and superman put it.

Recognized Superman and Supergirl the young justice league team lined up to greet them. As you can guess it was awkward but Supergirl tried to get along with them seeing as she would be here all week. They asked her stories about the league and she told them how Superman was against her joining being the over protective cousin he was, how Green Lantern tried as much as possible to not let her drive the ship, how Captain Atom acted like he had a stick up his ass, and how Green Arrow was a pretty cool guy even though almost every time you're with him he's drooling over Black Canary . Superman was proud of his younger cousin, how she was handling it so easily. He saw Kid Flash try to hit on her he was going to have to talk to Barry about this later. Supergirl told him if he beat her in a spar she would go on a date with him. I stepped in and told her, "Kara you are not going out with Kid Flash." She looked at me rolled her eyes and retorted, "Kal-el do you remember the last time I spared with someone?" "Yes, we needed new robots after that. Not to mention the fact that I'm still paying of the Bats computer bill." She laughed at this remember when she landed on Earth. "I don't think he'll ever let me go to Gotham again." they started laughing. Everyone was staring they never seen Superman even crack a smile mostly because of the tension but with Kara with him you could tell he'd be a much better person to hang around with her too. The room grew quiet and super girl decided it would be fun to do a training exercise. She told everyone to go ahead as she pulled Conner aside telling Superman something in Kryptonise he nodded and left the room in a hurry.

Conner's POV

I asked her why she wanted to talk to me she started with, "Did you know I only met Kal-el two years ago? And that we only got to really know each other a little over 6 months ago." I stared at her in disbelief she must have seen my expression and started laughing. She continued with, " I know he may seem distant now but wait till you know him a little better he's a bit shy at first." I laughed at this and we headed out to the training room where everyone else was.

"So, Kid Flash do you still think you can go against me in a spar?" Supergirl asked him with a small smirk on her face. "You know it." He replied with a huge grin on his face. Superman was no smirking as well and told Kara not to put him in the hospital or he would be hearing from Flash. When the spar was over Wally not only had a crushed ego but a crushed heart as well when she told him he wasn't really here type. Superman laughed at this and knew she would tell Flash when she got the chance.

Recognized Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow, the computer stated. They all walked in Supergirl than told Flash about his nephew hitting on her and they all started laughing even Batman made a smirk. They all asked Kara how she was doing completely ignoring their "partners" for the moment. They decided to all have dinner at the cave and Superman would cook. Kara reassured all of them that he could and wasn't that bad of one. She also told them don't expect me to cook unless one of you has a fire extinguisher. Everyone laughed at that and the team could see just why all their mentors ignored them for a while. "I got to go see you all tomorrow," Kara announced and just as she was about to leave Superman asked her where she was going. "I kind of made plans with this guy." Kara replied trying to get out before he went over protective mode. "Which guy? Do I know him? Has he been in anything illegal?" Too late, Flash and Green Arrow were now laughing you could also see an amused Batman. Recognized Speedythe computer announced then you could hear Roy yell its Red Arrow. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Kara what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." Then entire room grew quite with anticipation. "Well we better get going bye." And they rushed out of there. "Kara will talk about this later" Superman yelled then murmured after I kill him a bit too loud. Green Arrow told Superman he was over reacting and that he should let her grow which really didn't help with the situation. AT. ALL.

The hero's all left but superman was still furious about Supergirl and Speedy I mean red arrow. He better not try anything was all he could think of. Super finally arrived with a huge superman plush doll Roy won for her at the carnival. She tried to sneak in under the radar but was caught by the ninja robin. He was too much like Batman for his own good. "Superman promised me I would get an extra hour of sleep if I caught you." Robin explained. "Are you really that much of a night person?" Kara questioned. He only laughed to then retort, "I am the night." And he faded back into the darkness. Superman whispered his talk so only they could hear it but that didn't stop the young justice league from trying to overhear. "What are they saying Connor?" asked Wally eager to know. "If you're not quite I can't hear." Connor retorted. But really Connor didn't care that Red Arrow/Roy took her on a romantic date, how it was their first date, and how they met why everyone else wanted to know he couldn't understand. "They're speaking so quietly I can't even hear them." Connor told them.

Apparently Supergirl wouldn't be their Den Mother for the week and only for that night to see what would happen. They all said their goodbyes as Kara started to leave she hugged Conner saying I hope I see you again and called him Kon-el (his Kryptonian name from now on). "I'm more of a day person," Kara whispered to Robin and he laughed. Then she was gone and the whole team was hopping if they ever got Superman that they would get Supergirl to.


	2. What, When, How,& Why

I know that it's supergirl Xbraniac 5 and its royXchesire but that's later in my story so CALM YORSELF

Later that week Kara shows up much to the teams delight. "Kara I thought you had a date with Red Arrow?" Robin asks. "How did you know that, oh never mind how I broke up with him." "WHAT!" Robin and Wally shriek. Artemis just starts making comments about how she thinks he screwed it up and Superman is silently cheering thinking 'Yes she finally dumped him he wasn't good enough for him.' The phone rings and GA asks if supergirl is there. You could tell he was going to ask why, how, when, what, and whose fault it was.

*FLASHBACK*

So Roy takes Kara out to red lobster (Mistake one) they end up waiting for their table for almost 2 hours, can you believe that. It took everything in Supergirls power not to tell the hostess to either give them a table now or she will need new tables! So when they were finally seated Roy accidentally spilled water on her brand new dress (and it took her a whole 3 months to save up for it), gave her an allergic reaction too shell fish. She spent the whole next day covered head to toe in red dots. And she realized I went through all of that and I don't even like the guy that much. So she flew to Star city only to see him flirting with some other girl. Seriously who does this? Apparently her name is Cheshire she's a shadow and this has been going on for over a couple of months. The nerve of this guy asking her out when he flirts with other women, I mean she might as well be dating Bruce Wayne. So after all of that she decided to dump him and he didn't even try to get her back, apologize, and grovel. I mean seriously WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?

*FLASHBACK OVER*

So when Kara got off the phone and finished smashing it she looked at Superman and started yelling at him in kryptonian. It's a good thing Conner doesn't know any or else he'd feel like he'd need to chop his ears off. So after her yelling that would make batman cringe she'd stormed out but not before breaking a few expensive items. And they all agreed to never speak about it again. And the weird thing is after that happened Superman started warming up to Conner, even asked him if he'd help him and Supergirl defend Metropolis. Everyone is still wondering what did Kara yell at him?

THE END


End file.
